The present invention relates to fishing and nautical equipment, and more particularly, to a combination gaff and boat hook.
One of the major concerns of boating is the maximum utilization of the limited space available. Boat hooks for use in docking and gaffs for use to gaff fish while fishing are two of the more common tools required while boating. These tools are used on most fishing trips but rarely are used at the same time.
The desirability of boating tools which can be used alternately as boat hooks and gaffs in the interest of conserving space are well known in the prior art. A combination pike pole and boat hook having a spring urged housing adapted to enclose the pike when not in use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,428 to Johnson issued Jan. 8, 1963. However, the spring mechanism is subject to corrosion and ultimate seizure as a result of exposure of the tool to the salt water and sea air environment. Eventually use of the pike will be precluded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,147 to Gaskill issued Nov. 9, 1971 discloses the provision of a hook shaped element affixed to a longitudinal handle. A gaff may be removably affixed to the free end of the hook shaped element. However, handling of the pointed gaff while it is being affixed to the handle or being removed therefrom for storage may pose a safety problem.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a combination gaff and boat hook which is quickly, easily, and safely converted from one use to the other and which may be exposed to salt water and sea air with negligible effects.